STAR WARS to STAR TREK: The Impossible Power
by Dan Bivens
Summary: What would happen should Darth Nihilus, from the STAR WARS: THE SITH LORDS game story, become miraculously reborn thanks to energies unleashed into The Force via the merger of Commander Decker and the Ilia Probe at the end of STAR TREK: THE MOTION PICTURE
1. PROLOGUE

**STAR WARS-to-STAR TREK**

By: Dan Bivens

"THE IMPOSSIBLE POWER"

PROLOGUE

A mere moment ago, two humanoids, one troubled Terran and one re-realized Deltan, merged in order to rapidly reach a new plane of elevated existence.

A mere moment ago, a celebrated bridge crew in a refitted Constitution-class starship bore wordless witness to such a cosmic "birth".

A mere moment ago, the tremendous expenditure of energy reached far into the intergalactic void…dark and destitute with no assemblage of stars to light its incredibly broad expanse.

An expanse of Nothingness that held sway between the Milky Way galaxy and one that was far, far away…

Where, much more than a mere moment ago, a Sith Lord had been, evidently, destroyed along with his vessel. One named Darth Nihilus. The other basically called the RAVAGER.

In a distant time and place so unbelievably vast, via many millions of light-years, currently referenced, as far as Galactic Time was cosmically concerned, as 3,951 BBY…

Whereupon, trapped in a perfect pyramid-shaped holocron, designed to withstand the stress of Space as well as the overwhelmingly long stretch of Time, would inevitably "leave". But by a means none could comprehend or properly explicate, into the dark depths of starless space separating one spiral galaxy from another Lo, those many millions of light-years distant.

Until, eventually, it came close enough, by a factor of Time billions of years later, to somehow sense the incomparably powerful expenditure of energies that had signaled the aforementioned cosmic "birth" of a New Entity. Where, previously, had physically existed two.

One a Human named Commander Willard "Will" Decker, briefly referenced as the commanding officer, Captain Decker, of the recently refitted USS ENTERPRISE.

One the perfectly produced probe, via V'Ger, the Living Machine menacing all of Earth, containing everything, especially emotionality and memory, once constituting a Lieutenant called Ilia.

Two transformed into One. Creating a ripple effect in The Force felt far, far away by what remained of a Sith Lord's essence, in the high-tech heart of his pyramid-shaped holocron, secretly seeking such in order to restore himself into something especially physical once again.

Into the self-same humanoid dressed so darkly with red-and-white mask ostensibly hiding a humanoid countenance, according to Kreia eons earlier in that far, far away swirl of several hundred billions of stars and untold trillions of populated planets. Yet whose soul was as dark and dismal as the starless space through which his holocron had drifted for billions of slowly passing years.

Billions of years that saw not only the rise of sentience upon a planet located in the arms of a spiral galaxy…but the birth and growth of the United Federation of Planets. And, most especially, a collection of Starfleet officers of heroic proportions all serving on the starship ENTERPRISE.

And, now, having reveled in the brief-but-robust burst of Force-rippling power, the Sith suffused holocron brought to very real physicality a vessel and an individual: the RAVAGER, with but a singularly super-powerful personage. One whose Self was ten-times stronger than any he had been billions of years prior to his supposed demise at the Battle of Telos IV…

Darth Nihilus lived!

END OF PROLOGUE


	2. Chapter One

**STAR WARS-to-STAR TREK**

"THE IMPOSSIBLE POWER"

By: Dan Bivens

Chapter One

CAPTAIN'S LOG, STARDATE: 7417.3: It has been a few fast-paced days since the successful finale to the first mission, as official overseer of the USS ENTERPRISE with Commander Spock and Dr. Leonard H. McCoy at my side…so to speak...in more than two years. Since our triumph over V'Ger that literally saved everyone on Earth as well as the United Federation of Planets and much, much more. Such has lead to a decision by the Admiralty of Starfleet Command that had left me in the center seat, still temporarily self-demoted from Admiral to Captain, while Mr. Spock stayed on due to, apparently, learning all he could from a mind meld with V'Ger. No longer, so says Spock, needing to return to planet Vulcan in order to resume the stringent training techniques of the Kolinahr. Whatever the real reason, I'm just grateful that my Right Hand Man decided to stay. Just as I am about Dr. McCoy's begrudging decision to resume his status as Chief Medical Officer. As desirous of starship command as I had evidently been, I just could never ever imagine it without these two officers and dear friends on duty once again. At any rate, after a few routine star system tasks at Warp Eight relative velocities, we were preparing to return to Spacedock as per orders from the maximal levels of Starfleet and the Federation. That was prior to Spock's standardized sensor scans suddenly revealing something…remarkable.

"Any new data on that strange vessel, Mr. Spock?" asked Captain Kirk, dressed in similar two-piece, slate-colored clothing, complete with bootie trousers, and, naturally, the arrowhead-over-circle chest insignia. A white circle for such as Captain Kirk's Command grade. Orangish for Science, as seen on Spock's grayish shirt-tunic. A very, very light shade of green gracing McCoy's and indicative of Medical.

Having calmly manipulated scanner controls and looked over the various mini-screens displaying a diversity of scientific information, the emotionless Commander Spock smoothly said, "Only that it does not conform to any currently contained within our commodious database. I would deduce from that disconcerting verity, Captain, that it is, indeed, from elsewhere than our own interstellar location. In fact, it would indeed appear to have actually entered from far outside our galactic plane."

"You mean," Kirk queried while walking up short steps to stand next to his Science Officer/First Officer, as well as looking at the magnified image on the huge forward viewscreen, "it came from another galaxy?"

"So it would seem, Captain," answered Spock properly yet passionlessly, though it was clear his curiosity surpassed the scientific, while slowly standing next to Kirk with hands folded faultlessly behind his back. His own slanted-brow eyes transfixed upon the self-same sight showing on said viewscreen. "Moreover…scans are picking up only one single life-form. Located on what would correspond to the bridge upon the uppermost levels overlooking its large angular body. Though it seems designed to hold hundreds…"

"Only one remains." No sooner said by the scowling with cautious curiosity Captain James T. Kirk than he added, several short tense seconds later, "Mr. Spock, is it possible this is an invader…even though he has no crew compliment?"

In the merest moments it took for the always-logical Commander Spock to respond, Kirk shot a hard look at his half-Human/half-Vulcan compeer as…

"Quite possible. Especially since Lt.-Commander Uhura has still not received a reply via her attempts to establish a ship-to-ship since first dropping to sublight upon picking up this strange craft's present position at similar space-normal speeds."

Glancing at Lt.-Commander Nyota Uhura, looking every bit as beautiful as before, now dressed in a tannish uniform with her own chest insignia that of an arrowhead-over-circle of yellow. It became quite clear to Kirk that she still had not received any reply from the spearhead-shaped ship situated some sixty million kilometers from the extensively-altered-from-within ENTERPRISE.

One could've heard the proverbial pin drop on the deck as stress-filled silence suffused the recycled air. Everyone awaited a word from their experienced starship commander. Most especially Lt. Pavel Chekov, seated at his port Security station with an arrowhead-over-circle of silver, as well as Lt.-Commander Hikaru Sulu with an arrowhead-over-white like Kirk's, but on a light-brown uniform.

Kirk stepped down to slowly sit in his Captain's chair before finally delivering orders…

"Mr. Chekov, raise shields and place all weapons on standby. Uhura, continue friendship messages over every conceivable frequency tied into universal translator systems. Mr. Sulu...take us in. Let's allow for the best…while preparing for the worst."

As a round of proper replies in the form of "Yes, sirs" and "Aye, Captains" completed a semi-circular circuit, and as Spock seated himself to once more make use of his extensive Science station to maintain meticulous scans of said extra-galactic ship…

"Ahhhhh," demonically hummed the masked Darth Nihilus while standing defiantly in the oppressive center of a tremendous bridge utterly empty of previously present Stormtroopers and Imperial officers. "It would definitely seem those in direct control of this unsophisticated starship have evidently failed to suitably ascertain the true nature of the RAVAGER. As well as being unable to correctly scan for my advanced abilities as per the Dark Side. Let them come. Soon…after toying with these meager humanoids, I shall not only destroy their starship and all inside…I shall seek to overpower their puny planets! Ha, ha, hahahaha, ha, haha!"

END OF CHAPTER 1


	3. Chapter Two

**STAR WARS-to-STAR TREK**

"THE IMPOSSIBLE POWER"

By: Dan Bivens

Chapter Two

"Sorry, sir," sighed, very heavily, Lt.-Commander Uhura while swiveling toward an anxiously pacing, on the lower of the two-tiered bridge, Captain James T. Kirk. "I've tried every conceivable bandwidth and frequency…if that ship's receiving, they refuse to respond."

"Thank you, Uhura," Kirk tersely replied so rapidly that he verbally trod on the last of the statement made by the lovely Lieutenant-Commander in the form-fitting, and what a form to fit!, tannish two-piece. "Send a subspace message to Starfleet Command. Tell them that I firmly believe this situation has no peaceful solution. Then try and raise any starships that may be near by. And quickly, Uhura, quickly."

"Aye, aye, Captain," quickly came her reply, while allowing carefully manicured hands to hit touch-sensitive, blue-illuminated Comm controls in order to arrange just such subspace transmissions.

"Mr. Spock?" tensely asked Captain Kirk, while still pacing a little too tautly about the lower tier directly behind Helm's Lt.-Commander Sulu and Navigation's Chief DeFalco. His eyes still transfixed upon the viewscreen's display of a slowly, at sublight, approach of the spearhead-shaped ship that impossibly, apparently, passed safely through the Great Barrier at the very edge of the Milky Way galaxy.

"I have significantly intensified sensor scans of the vessel, Captain," came Commander Spock's poignant report. "I have verified that it has laser weaponry positioned all about the massive exterior. It also carries a large compliment of photon torpedoes. However, theirs is much more numerous as well as substantially more destructive than our own. In short, Captain…"

"We're outgunned," fatalistically finished the still handsome starship commander as he stopped short with eyes narrowing in regretful recognition of the exigency of their situation. "Thank you, Mr. Spock. Lt. Chekov, set systems for simultaneous launching of our photon torpedoes and instantaneous firing of phaser banks! I damn sure don't want to be caught with our collective trousers around our ankles."

"Aye, Keptin!" promptly replied an overzealous Security officer seated to one side of the circular, still!, bridge on Deck One. His fingers forcefully tapping touch-sensitive controls harder than required to preprogram weapons' usage of the celebrated starship. "Phasers ready for firing…torpedoes already loaded, sir!"

"Very good, Mr. Chekov, very good," Captain Kirk absently said while slowly easing himself into the centrally located command chair. Though it still seemed as if he might suddenly launch himself to his booty-cloaked feet at an instant's notice. Eyes still practically glued on the viewscreen's perfect representation of a sizeable ship from far, far away and a long time ago.

On the center walkway within the huge bridge area of the RAVAGER, ordinarily occupied by officers of the Old Republic positioned at port and starboard control consoles, stood Nihilus. Basically bathed in an eerie red lighting, as only the bridge of the RAVAGER could or would be, the black-robed, red-and-white masked Master of the Dark Side stood stock still. Though his facial features were wholly hidden behind that seemingly mystical mask, and though his eyes were lost to shadow, it was especially clear from his stance and overall body language that he was about to orchestrate a decidedly destructive attack.

Not an assault on ships used, in a past long since dead to the Dark Lord, by the Jedi Order involved in a civil war within that far distant galaxy. But one completely concentrated on a single, solitary starship whose firepower was proportionately lacking in direct relation to what his spearhead-shaped ship could evidently endure.

"It is almost time," murmured the masked Lord of Hunger as his finely honed mind sought out this starship's crew's connection, however weak, with The Force. "Time to test and torture…and, in due time, destroy…this starship and its multi-species collection of duty-bound dullards. I shall feed and, once strength has suffused my form once more…I shall seek out entire worlds to appease my supreme appetite! Yesssssss. Hahaha, ha, ha, hahaha!"

With a single black gloved hand extending through his obsidian robes, Nihilus easily mind-manipulated the laser-firing controls for only a few of such weapons of blistering energy. His desire was not to destroy. Not yet. He merely wanted to toy with a starship that his psionic Self, thanks to The Force and his especially powerful finessing of same, had telepathically perceived to be facilely fretted.

For they were not in touch with the midi-chlorians making up their own sub-cellular structure. They knew not…The Force.

"Captain," calmly yet firmly forewarned Spock via his Science station, "I read a fairly sharp power surge in regards to their laser weaponry."

"Chekov!" Kirk quickly and loudly ordered of the Russian Security specialist.

"Shields up full, Keptin!" was the Russian-accented response a split-second prior to…

Sshhhhhhhh-FRRRRMMMMM!

On the considerably revised grayish bridge of the ENTERPRISE, seated superior officers, such as Captain Kirk, Lt.-Commander Sulu, Lt.-Commander Uhura, Commander Spock, Lt. Chekov, and even Chief DeFalco, were spared the sharp shifting of artificial gravity in relation to solid-laser collision via shielded hull.

All the rest were summarily hurled to the solidity of the deck while everyone else, thanks to automatically lap-locking armrests, remained where they were…

"Return fire!" quickly called Captain Kirk, barely heard above the bedlam of deckplates pleading for prompt relief, even as the ENTERPRISE, as a whole, lurched and jerked in the vacuous void separating two great craft. "Phasers and photon torpedoes! Now!"

Having already anticipated such, Chekov still struggled to reach the firing controls of their primary weaponry, subsequently causing…

TRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLL! TRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Shh-THUMM! Shh-THUMM! Shh-THUMM!

Simultaneously, literally, phaser banks unleashed Hell via searing crimson beams, made all the more potentially destructive via their rerouting through ship's engines, while photon torpedoes, bright-white points of super-destructive energies, were sent forth swiftly from forward-pointing torpedo tubes.

No sooner seen, via viewer as well as Nihilus' midi-chlorian connection with The Force, than…

Ba-da-BRRRRRRRMMMMMM! BOOOOMMMM! KrrrrrEEEEE!

…the formerly obliterated, still showing signs of its last battle in that far, far away galaxy several billion years earlier, RAVAGER rocked, forcefully, for the first time in actual ages.

"Damn them!" angrily growled Darth Nihilus, demonstrating, for the first time since his own physical restructuring prior to pushing past this galaxy's Great Barrier, true emotionality normally expressed by some insignificant sentience when surprised. "They shall pay for their impertinence! But not before I torment them a little longer. Heheheheh, heh, heh!"

With that, Nihilus' black gloved hands were held in a mystical manner in order to redirect The Force's Dark Side dynamism.

Before full recovery could be had by the USS ENTERPRISE.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	4. Chapter Three

**STAR WARS-to-STAR TREK**

"THE IMPOSSIBLE POWER"

By: Dan Bivens

Chapter Three

"Intruder…alert. Intruder…alert. Intruder…alert."

"Chekov, shut that damn thing off!"

"Aye, aye, Keptin!"

CAPTAIN'S LOG, SUPPLEMENTAL: Somehow, not even Mr. Spock could offer a satisfactory explanation as to exactly what…Force…had penetrated our protective shields to, apparently, attack my bridge crew directly. And this on top of the continued usage of incredibly strong laser blasts coupled with photon torpedo strikes that held a hell of a lot more pure power than our own. All of which pretty much brought the ENTERPRISE…my ship!…to her proverbial knees!

"Report!" loudly ordered Captain Kirk a split-second after Lt. Chekov had severed the software responsible for ship's computer verbally broadcasting its Intruder Alert warning in audible words.

Spock was in his seat and instigating internal sensor scans combined with continued external ones, while the rest struggled to return to their respective seats and stations. It would be Lt. Chekov who would first proffer a report.

"Keptin…all veapons are inactive! Shields are threatening to collapse!"

Next came Lt.-Commander Sulu's less-than-promising report from Helm…

"Captain, all Helm controls are offline! We're adrift!"

"Sir," quickly came Chief DeFalco's doubtful delivery via Navigations, "directional controls are no longer operable!"

Under such extreme circumstances, there was only a single solitary top officer on the bridge to which Captain Kirk could inevitably turn…

"Spock?"

Having already completed comprehensive sensor sweeps, not only in regards to the internal integrity of the various decks and bulkheads, but also consisting of nano-circuitry and micro-systems, Spock slowly looked at the extremely tense Kirk currently standing on the lower tier while leaning heavily against the separating railing.

"According to all internalized readings," said Spock as stoically as always with a lifting of a single slanted brow, "virtually every vital system, with the curious exception of life-support, has been obliterated at the level of nanochip connections. Most interesting. Such seems to have been accomplished completely without any sort of actual antipersonnel assault system from the extra-galactic craft."

"So you're saying, Mr. Spock," summed up Kirk as he quickly picked apart the half-Human/half-Vulcan's scientific statement, "that whatever took out Security, Helm, and Navigation had nothing to do with their weapons?"

As Spock replied, both slanted brows lifted languidly and his pointy-tipped ears twitched ever so slightly, "Precisely, Captain. It would seem that this lone occupant on the bridge of this extremely alien ship has the capability of calling upon strong telekinetic type power the likes of which we have not experienced in a still-physical person since…"

Spock purposely allowed his declaration of past certitude trail away. Both he and Captain Kirk could still vividly envision the events from approximately seven years earlier. An incredible incident involving none-other-than: Lt.-Commander Gary Mitchell.

Though Kirk never verbally expressed such, it was quite clear, even to Spock, that he appreciated his Science Officer's almost Human moment of sympathetic discretion in regards to his commander and friend's feelings.

"Is there any way to protect ourselves from such an impossible power, Spock?" Kirk at last asked after staring for a seeming eternity at the viewscreen's display of the much larger vessel closing on the ENTERPRISE's no longer maneuverable spatial position.

It almost seemed as if Commander Spock, supposedly passionless, even after all that had happened to him after his recklessly carried out mind meld with V'Ger mere days before, purposely paused. But just long enough for Kirk to turn back and look into his dark Vulcan eyes prior to speaking in reply.

"No, Captain," Spock said with a shallow shake of his head. "According to external sensor sweeps, tightly directed at said ship and its soul occupant, his power surpasses even such as the noncorporeal Organians. Moreover…it would seem that this 'person' is completely capable of canceling out all Life by his very real physical presence."

"Meaning," said Kirk while struggling to understand, "that if he were to come into bodily contact with any of us…anywhere on the ENTERPRISE…we would all die?"

"Yes, Captain," nodded Spock staidly. "Such would also be the case should he physically descend to any Federation world."

Spock needed not elaborate, as Captain Kirk clearly comprehended the magnitude of monstrous dynamism in this single, solitary life form from a far, far away spiral galaxy. Spinning on booty-covered heel in the exact direction of Communications…

"Uhura, send a subspace scrambled message to all starships in or near this Sector. Tell them…we're in trouble. All of us. Everyone…and every thing."

"Hahahahaha, haaa!" evilly laughed Darth Nihilus from the grandiosity, in size and structure, of his red illuminated bridge atop the tower overlooking the enormity that made up his capital ship. All of space easily seen through the panoramic arrangement of viewing windows surrounding said bridge area. "I sense a small, insignificant disturbance in The Force. Apparently a sole person on their bridge has psionic power remotely admirable and otherwise worthy of my supreme apperception. Spock…shall fulfill my narcissistic needs, billions of years lost to me in my own extremely distant galactic plane. And, then…I shall rule all! Heheheheh, hehhhhh!"

END OF CHAPTER 3


	5. Chapter Four

**STAR WARS-to-STAR TREK**

"THE IMPOSSIBLE POWER"

By: Dan Bivens

Chapter Four

"Spock!"

Captain James T. Kirk's loud exclamation at the sudden psionic assault on Commander Spock, who howled in swift, sudden suffering while clutching at his head mere moments before dropping to the deck next to his upper tier Science station, bore more emotion than normal for the celebrated starship commander. But, then again, Spock was much more than his Science Officer/First Officer. Much more than even the other long-term bridge crewmembers, such as Lt.-Commander Hikaru Sulu, Lt.-Commander Nyota Uhura, and Lt. Pavel Chekov.

Spock was Kirk's dearest friend…second only to another he was, even then, ordering Uhura to contact some five decks further down…

"Get Dr. McCoy up here! Quickly!"

"Aye, Captain," Uhura rapidly replied while tap-touching a couple of blue-illuminated controls of her console station. "Bridge to sickbay. Emergency. Dr. McCoy to the bridge."

While, writhing at Kirk's booty-clothed feet after bounding up onto the upper deck, Mr. Spock continued to clutch his head with pallid facial features, tinged with barely a little green!, screwed into a contorted mask of actual agony…

…Kirk glared directly at the ever-growing viewscreen image of the slowly, at sublight, closing capital ship from far, far away with considerable rage swelling within even as his hands tightened into tense fists held stiffly at his sides.

"Damn you," he said in a sighed hush suffused with his sudden hate, "straight back to the Hell you came from!"

While all on the bridge of the USS ENTERPRISE, especially its commander, were concerned with Spock's psionically stricken condition…

"Ha, hahahahaha!" loudly laughed the vile and evil Darth Nihilus while stalking about his bridge via its center walkway while literally and utterly alone on the vastness of the RAVAGER. "Fools! Their caring for this Vulcan component of their Human-manned bridge shall be their unavoidable downfall! I could, even now, strike with my ship's weapons combined with my omnipotent power and totally destroy them from without and within! But such would be too easy. And, since I am to spend an eternity establishing my Dark Side rule over all the civilized worlds within this half of the galaxy…and, eventually, the entire galaxy…I shall extend the inevitable via my abilities. Haaa, hahahahahaha, ha, ha, haaaaa!"

"Well, Bones?" anxiously asked Captain Kirk while hovering over his other best friend, Dr. Leonard H. McCoy, who was still kneeling next to Mr. Spock while utilizing one of the new tricorders to run a very detailed scan of the sedated-by-hypospray half-Human/half-Vulcan. Someone that, secretly, or so McCoy came to believe, he also considered a close personal friend.

"We need to get him down to sickbay, Jim," McCoy managed while slowly standing, a little stiffer and just a little more pained than in the past, while white uniformed medics placed Spock on an antigrav stretcher for safe transport via turbolift down to Deck Five. "I can't do much more on the bridge with just a tricorder and a hypospray. No matter how much better they've been made since my previous stint as starship CMO."

But Kirk couldn't simply leave it at that. Especially seeing his friend and top officer taken into one of two bridge level turbolifts, and so, gently grabbing Dr. McCoy by his upper arm…

"Bones?" he asked in a hushed aside no one else could readily detect. Of course, Kirk's facial expression essentially shouted such deep-seated passions. Especially to the three other officers from an older, pre-refit ENTERPRISE.

With hooded eyes and guarded grimace, McCoy lowly replied, "I can't tell you anything yet, Jim. I'll do all I can. You know that. Sorry."

Slowly allowing his pleading grip of the upper arm of McCoy, now wearing his white two-piece booty uniform with centuries-old green-colored Caduceus symbol in the self-same area of the chest as, with his slate-colored uniform, the arrowhead-over-very light green circle…

"Do what you can for him, Bones." Nodding, McCoy had already joined the two medics manipulating the antigrav stretcher whereupon lay a sedated Mr. Spock, who was still, clearly, struggling with an inner agony unlike anything the half-Human/half-Vulcan had come across in more than a quarter-century of Starfleet service.

Turning away, while the hiss of the swiftly closing turbolift doors seemed more readily audible than normal, Kirk resumed his role as Captain of the ENTERPRISE. Standing taller. Stiffer. Stronger. Shoulders held rounder. Seemingly suffused with complete confidence in direct relation to a strange situation that had, already, claimed its first possible casualty.

"Ship to ship, Uhura. All channels. Universal translator tie-in," Captain Kirk ordered a little angrier than ordinary for the man swiftly stepping back down onto the lower tier to stand stiffly defiant before his newest center seat.

His tone of voice told Lt.-Commander Uhura that any negative answer was not at all acceptable. So all the beauteous ebony officer of Communications could do was say, "Aye, aye, Captain", and utilize all her many years of active starship service to forge, forcefully, if necessary!, such a ship-to-ship.

No matter how impossible such seemed.

Whether through her determined attempts and expertise, so as not to disappoint James T. Kirk, or because their current enemy, until then unseen and unheard, had deemed it time to permit such to transpire…

"Captain, I have ship-to-ship."

"On screen, Uhura."

"Aye, sir," she said as, in the space of a second or two, her expert manipulation of Comm controls caused such to quickly occur.

While the viewscreen's display of space and an ever-closing capital ship from a long, long dead Galactic Republic shimmered, slightly, into a crystal clear look at its single, solitary impossibly powerful occupant…

Kirk planted tightly balled fists on his hips in order to create a heroic stance seen by this bridge crew, including Chief DeFalco, many, many times.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS ENTERPRISE. You have fired upon a Starfleet vessel with no previous provocation. And you have, apparently, 'attacked' my Science Officer. State your reasons before offering your surrender under Federation regulations regarding…"

"Come, come, Captain Kirk," rudely interrupted the dark-robed/white-and-red masked Master of the Dark Side as he stood taller than ever via the viewscreen's current up close-and-personal visual display from the capital ship's broad red-lit bridge. "I have weaponry that is more than a match for your own. I am Darth Nihilus and I have mastered my manipulation of The Force in ways no one on your craft…including your Commander Spock…could comprehend! Save for, I see in your innermost mental musings from so many years in your particular past, Captain Kirk, a former friend and top officer by the name of…Gary Mitchell."

The mention of a man-turned-demigod that Kirk had to kill during that first of five years, originally, as commanding officer of the starship ENTERPRISE long before its recent refit, combined with the mentally delivered assault on Mr. Spock mere minutes earlier…

"I don't know what 'The Force' is and I don't give a damn!" Kirk was quick to state through tightly clenched teeth while quickly stepping slightly forward as if he believed he could actually accost the viewscreen display of this menace from some distant galactic plane. "Even if the ENTERPRISE can't stop you here…now…I can assure you that the starships answering our subspace call will…Darth Nihilus!"

"We shall soon see, won't we, dear Captain?" mused Nihilus with a slight laugh of malevolence. "We shall soon see."

END OF CHAPTER 4


	6. Chapter Five

**STAR WARS-to-STAR TREK**

"THE IMPOSSIBLE POWER"

By: Dan Bivens

Chapter Five

MEDICAL LOG, STARDATE: 7417.4. Dr. Chapel and I have had Mr. Spock on a bio-table for some time now. We've run every conceivable scan. Attempted tests on that green ice water Spock called blood. Nothing. Except for the inescapable conclusion that Spock was utterly unconscious…almost to the point of a deathlike coma…he's as healthy as any other Vulcan. Whatever this Darth Nihilus did to Spock's marvelous mind…not that I would ever tell him that!…it's something my medical methods can't counter. At least…not yet.

"Dr. McCoy," said the formerly blonde-now-brunette time-maturated Dr. Christine Chapel to the seated-in-his-office Dr. Leonard H. McCoy. "I've run another series of medical scans on Commander Spock. Same results."

"I could've told ya that, Nurse," wearily replied a scowling-more-than-normal McCoy while slowly standing and stretching out the stiffness and discomfort brought on by ever-advancing age.

With a fleeting look of chastisement, Chapel corrected, "It's Doctor now. Remember?"

Waving off his mistaken title usage with a single hand, which only caused an amused smile to play upon Chapel's lips, McCoy complained, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's just try and figure out a way to help Mr. Spock, then you can beat me to death with the fact you rose in rank and status while I had temporarily stepped down as starship CMO. C'mon…Doctor."

"Certainly," said Chapel with a teasing smirk, "Doctor."

Meantime, five decks straight up…

"He's charging his laser veapons again, Keptin!"

"Reinforce shields, Mr. Chekov!"

"Aye, sir!" was Lt. Chekov's nerve-racked response while reading his Security station's data displays. "Shields are down by twenty-five percent. Sir!"

"Then drop aft shields," Kirk ordered right away with his eyes transfixed on the viewscreen, "and reinforce forward shields that way, Lieutenant, but do it fast!"

"Yes, Keptin!" answered Security Chief Chekov while allowing experienced fingers, following five-plus years of Starfleet service, to do a determined dance over blue-lit touch-sensitive controls. "Forward shields…reinforced!"

"Thank you, Mr. Chekov," cut in Captain Kirk curtly, as further orders were directed to Helm and Navigation. "Sulu, be ready to cut in warp engines for emergency counter-maneuvers. DeFalco, preprogram your board for fast repositioning of the ENTERPRISE so that those forward shields stay in the direction of Darth Nihilus' ship no matter how it shifts its spatial positioning."

"Aye, Captain," Lt.-Commander Sulu said smoothly, while his hands worked just as smoothly in regards to programming his Helm controls to swiftly shift from sublight to Warp One or better at the proverbial drop of a hat.

"Preprogramming Navigation, sir," Chief DeFalco finished a split-second later. Her far less-experienced digits adeptly moving over blue-illuminated buttons.

Hitting his center seat's intercom control, Captain Kirk commanded, "Phaser crews, stand ready. Photon torpedoes…load forward tubes only. Bridge out."

Before another word could be uttered at all, Darth Nihilus' resurrected RAVAGER, colossal capital ship from a far distant spiral galaxy his surviving essence had left behind billions of years earlier, was now a mere hundred thousand kilometers from the USS ENTERPRISE…

"Hahahahaha! What weaklings these Humans be," Nihilus laughed while his evil abilities manipulated, telekinetically, a wide range of bridge station controls as easily as the Imperial personnel, had they survived the passage of ages as well, would've invariably achieved. "Let us see how well they fight…before I obliterate them down to the last stray atom."

"They're firing veap—!"

Before Lt. Chekov could complete his louder-than-necessary warning from the port side of the bridge…

BOOOMMM! THUUUMMM! Zzzzzzzzzzt!

"Damage control to the bridge!" loudly demanded, via intercom, Captain Kirk, currently held firm by the arms of his center seat reacting to the rocking and shuddering of a starship under close-quartered attacks. "Return fire! Phasers and photon torpedoes!"

Chekov didn't need Kirk's order to do what his Security Chief duties had demanded since his promotion to such shortly after the end of Kirk's original five-year run. His hands were already activating everything ENTERPRISE had in the direction of the RAVAGER.

"Phasers firing, Keptin! Torpedoes avay!"

TRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLL! TRRRRLLLL! TRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLL!

Fuh-THMMMM! Fuh-THMMMM! Fuh-THMMMM! Fuh-THMMMM!

In the span of seconds that stretched to an eternity from the Human view of the crew of the starship ENTERPRISE, crimson phasers seared airless space even as bright-white points of destructive matter-antimatter quickly crossed the hundred thousand kilometers…

BOOOOMMMM! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzt! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzt!

As a spray of sparks flew from several stations situated about the centralized walkway of the broad bridge of the RAVAGER control tower…

"It would seem I may have misjudged this insignificant starship," Darth Nihilus said without a hint of concern to tone or hidden-by-mask mien. "It would certainly seem that my manipulation of the Dark Side of The Force must be pressed into usage a bit sooner than planned. So be it."

His black gloved hands seemingly solidifying beyond the confines of his dark cloaked Self in an especially tensed fashion…

"Now, Captain James T. Kirk," his suddenly vociferous voice reverberated in a god-like cadence. "Now you shall feel the full power…of the Dark Side. Heheheheh, heh!"

Far faster than thought, Captain Kirk found himself gasping for air as unseen hands strangled him to a point where words of common command were quite literally choked off before being orated.

"C-can't…b-breath…," barely managed the commanding officer of the USS ENTERPRISE, while still struggling to physically remove the metaphysical from about his throat.

Finally forcing one hand to hit the lap-release on his center seat's control-laden armrests…

"Keptin!"

END OF CHAPTER 5


	7. Chapter Six

**STAR WARS-to-STAR TREK**

"THE IMPOSSIBLE POWER"

By: Dan Bivens

Chapter Six

Captain James T. Kirk awoke in the whiteness that was sickbay. At least the section that served as a recovery ward with the latest life-signs scanning bio-beds. The last thing he remembered was grasping at an unseen Something attempting to strangle him on his bridge. Then…

"My ship!" he exclaimed as he swiftly rose to a stiffly seated position on the soft firmness that was his bio-bed. That was when he noticed the sedated person a short distance to his left, also in a bio-bed. "Spock…"

By the time-remembered worry over his psionically assaulted Science Officer/First Officer/friend threatened to hurl Kirk into a deeply depressive state…

"All right now, Jim," said Dr. Leonard H. McCoy as he and Dr. Christine Chapel strolled into the recovery/observation section of sickbay. McCoy carrying a tricorder. Chapel a hypospray. Both items much sleeker in design than the originals. "Just settle down and give us time to…"

"To hell with that, Bones!" tersely said Kirk, cutting off McCoy even as both Doctors reached him to stand to either side. "My ship and crew's in trouble. I've got to get back to the bridge!"

Just as Captain Kirk was about to bound off his bio-bed, Dr. McCoy lightly held him back with his tricorder-free hand, while the hypospray held in Dr. Chapel's was waiting a word or even a nod from McCoy before pressing its redesigned delivery end against Kirk's uniformed upper arm…

"There's no real hurry at the moment, Jim," McCoy smoothly explained. "When you passed out from lack of oxygen…which I still can't quite figure out…Scotty took over after Uhura called him up from engineering. He instructed Sulu and DeFalco to get the ENTERPRISE out of the area at emergency Warp before that alien vessel destroyed us. So far…it hasn't pursued us. That's the good news. The bad news is…"

"With no starship to stand in its way," cut in Kirk almost angrily, "Darth Nihilus will strike the nearest systems of the UFP!"

Shifting his concerns for the nonce, Kirk looked to his left and quietly asked, "How's Spock?"

Glancing at the sedated, yet still struggling against an agony deep within, half-Human/half-Vulcan as though his continued condition was somehow McCoy's failing fault, the Doctor heavily heaved, "He's still under some sort of telepathic attack, Jim. I was hoping that taking the ENTERPRISE away from that extra-galactic craft would help, but…"

Seeing such self-guilt gripping his second compeer from five years as commander of the original starship ENTERPRISE, Captain Kirk quickly shifted from outraged officer to fast friend, reaching out to put hopeful hand to slouching shoulder…

"Bones…it's not your fault. You're doing your best…while going up against something clearly Cosmic. And, also clearly, a threat to the Federation."

Sliding off the side of the bio-bed, standing straight and tall before the frowning Dr. McCoy, with Dr. Chapel still standing on the other side of said bio-bed, both hands held somewhat stiffly at his sides, seriousness suffusing his affectation and tone…

"And that is why, Bones, I've got to go back to the bridge. While you take care of Spock. We both have highly important duties to be done. So let's do them."

Without a word, Dr. McCoy agreed with a double nod. First to his friend and superior officer. Then to his nurse-turned-physician, who lowered the hypospray while no longer needed for Kirk.

As a swift smile played upon Kirk's countenance, still strikingly handsome, thank you very much!, the ENTERPRISE commander made his way out in order to take the nearest turbolift straight up from Deck Five to Deck One. Once there, he would promptly relieve Commander Montgomery Scott, and then…

Coming out of hyperspace, similar to yet separate from the warped space starships like the USS ENTERPRISE essentially established about them, the RAVAGER and its lone occupant/commander were entering the outermost planetary plane of a twelve-world solar system harboring a Federation race of some 11-billion.

Such would swiftly become past tense if Darth Nihilus had his way. Which he invariably would. Once he was close enough to, first, utilize lasers to raze the highly civilized surface. Followed by bodily proceeding down into the smoldering cities to drain away all Life.

"Though the planet I approach holds out no promise of practitioners of The Force," Nihilus proclaimed to an utterly empty bridge at the top of the titanic tower overlooking the enormity that was his capital ship from a far distant…in Space as well as Time…galaxy. "Though none even hold out hope of Force-potency in any way, shape, or form…I shall siphon away whatever Life they do possess. After obliterating entire super-cities. Ha, hahahaha, heheheh, hehhhhh!"

Little could the leaders of a planet called Daafalus Four, every bit as old as Earth and every bit as advanced as Vulcan, fully understand the strangely shaped and significant-in-size vessel on slow sublight approach via solar system scans. Yet none were worried as Daafalus Four had long since lost any sense of fear for the unknown. Replacing such with a welcoming demeanor almost childlike in its trusting nature.

Even the fact such scans readily revealed laser weapons and photon torpedoes in greater power and number held out no reason for fearful preoccupation. They were as sheep before a very ravenous wolf. And their only hope lay with…

"How much longer until we catch up with wherever Darth Nihilus' ship went, Mr. Sulu…Chief DeFalco?"

Having vengefully returned to the topmost level of the saucer-shaped section of the USS ENTERPRISE, still steadily streaking at relativistic speed-equivalents exceeding 720 billion-kilometers-per-hour, Captain James T. Kirk was more determined than ever to find a way to literally blow the RAVAGER to tiny bits.

"We're locking onto the ship's signature now, Captain," Chief DeFalco offered while allowing her relative inexperience overshadow a more accurate report. Such was not so for Lt.-Commander Sulu…

"Optimum firing range within thirty minutes, Captain," he was quick to cut in, not meaning to be at all rude to the lovely lady seated at Navigations.

"Mr. Chekov!" Kirk ordered louder then normal, which only served to solidify the fact more than mere duty dominated the Captain's motivations. "I want phasers and photon torpedoes ready to fire before we even have visual of that ship!"

"Aye, aye, Keptin!" replied Lt. Chekov with considerable desire for some more action after their successful, thanks to Commander Decker sacrifice!, resolution to the V'Ger danger.

"This time," Kirk commented completely under his breath, though his body language told all, "you're not going to get away, you masked bastard!"

END OF CHAPTER 6


	8. Chapter Seven

**STAR WARS-to-STAR TREK**

"THE IMPOSSIBLE POWER"

By: Dan Bivens

Chapter Seven/Conclusion

CAPTAIN'S LOG, STARDATE: 7417.6. Having gone back to the bridge and ordered our return to the area predicted via computers wherein we'd find Darth Nihilus' vast vessel, the ENTERPRISE was preparing to attack. To protect Federation planets and peoples…and to avenge a very dear friend currently lying in a comatose state in sickbay. Duty and retribution…a lethal blend.

"Report!" demanded the commander of the USS ENTERPRISE, tensely seated in the Captain's chair with hands subconsciously flexing into fists while his eyes were trained on the forward viewscreen like lasers that were as intense as Kirk's emotional determination.

And in a rapid fire fashion, from such as Sulu, Chekov, DeFalco, and Uhura…

"Holding at Warp 8-point-4, Captain!"

"All veapons ready, Keptin! Shields at full strength!"

"Following FTL trail of the alien vessel, sir!"

"Starships EXCALIBUR, LEXINGTON, and POTEMPKIN confirm their approach, Captain! ETA…five minutes!"

"Thank you, Uhura," said Captain James T. Kirk as such new knowledge brought a brief smile to his otherwise hardened expression, still staring at the viewscreen's illusory display of stretched stars speeding past as his starship manipulated Space-Time via a pressed-to-upper limits Warp field. "Let's destroy this monster…and secure the safety of our Federation worlds."

Meanwhile, currently entering high orbit about one such Federation world called Daafalus Four…

"And now," mused the masked Master of the Dark Side, Darth Nihilus while looking at the Class-M planet looming before his empty-of-personnel capital ship from a galaxy far in precise Space and further still in truer Time. "Now I shall lay waste to the surface of this trivial world…which my mastery of the Dark Side of The Force tells me its unimportant populace of billions quivers in utter terror…before physically descending to absorb all Life as only I can. Ha, hahahaha, haaaaa!"

But before the first super-destructive salvo of photon torpedoes and blistering blasts of lasers, many times more powerful than anything currently in use via Starfleet ships, could be launched…

"There…is a disturbance in The Force," said Darth Nihilus in sincere shock since such seemed impossible of all he had detected via his infinite affinity for The Force. Most especially, of course, its Dark Side. "But…this isn't possible. Who…?"

The seemingly unlikely source of such still lay in the sickbay of a speeding-through-Space-Time, at the relativistic velocity equivalency of some 592.7 times the speed-of-light, starship known throughout the ever-growing United Federation of Planets as: USS ENTERPRISE.

Commander Spock, though completely unresponsive to treatments attempted by Dr. McCoy and Dr. Chapel, had done something he had not since his distant psychic contact with V'Ger while on Vulcan during his training in the Kolinahr.

He mind melded with memories within the Lord of Hunger, Dark Lord of the Sith, possibly the only surviving member of, many millions of light-years away, a spiral galaxy that had held super-civilizations long before Life staggered into existence on Vulcan and Earth.

Memories forming an actual living link with long dead individuals figuring prominently in Nihilus' past. Especially so in association with his seeming demise at the hands of…the Jedi Exile.

"No…," muttered the psychically staggered Darth Nihilus, as all else seemed to suddenly stop. Save for his linked-via-distant mind meld memories of the star-spanning circumstances leading up to his apparently temporary expiration.

Darth Nihilus was part of something called the Sith Triumvirate, along with Dark Lords Darth Sion and Darth Traya, formerly a Jedi Master named Kreia. Darth Traya remained more or less hidden neath the hood of her ritualistic robes. While Darth Sion shamelessly displayed his charred, ruined form to strike fear in untold trillions. His hatred merging with his mastery of the Dark Side in order to hold Death at arm's length longer than normal for most.

But the mysterious female called the Jedi Exile would ultimately help bring about the obliteration of the Sith Triumvirate…

The Battle of Malachor V was the culmination of the Mandalorian Wars that, in and of itself, had ended two decades of relative order and peace in the Republic. It was shortly following such a shattering battle…from 3,960 BBY to 3,951 BBY, nine years of Sith versus Jedi death and destruction!…that the Jedi Exile had bested Darth Nihilus. At the lost to Time Battle of Telos IV.

Even as the evocation of mind meld dredged recollections filled Nihilus' vile and evil intellect, making real once more his last moments of physical, but not metaphysical, subsistence…

…and as four mighty starships sped through Space-Time in to simultaneously strike and, so it was deeply desired, destroy the vaster vessel from far, far away…

Spock, still trapped in a sophistical catalepsy that, thus far, defied the efforts of two physicians with unspoken personal reasons for wishing to save the Vulcan-Human hybrid, was actually "living" that unimaginable long gone age of Sith Lords versus the Jedi Order.

So much so that he had actually made mind-across-Time contact with none-other-than…

"Who are you?" the Jedi Exile asked just prior to pitting her power against such as the vile Lord of Hunger himself. "Are you a…an ancient apparition of a Jedi Master?"

"No," stoically answered the essence of Spock, looking exactly like his true present-day, on Stardate: 7417.6, Self, save for the fact he was somewhat see-through. "However, I have, evidently, made mental contact with you from across Space and Time in order to right a mistaken assumption that has placed my own Reality in peril."

In the short pause that followed, lightsaber in hand but not yet activated, the Jedi Exile silently expected the point of this impossible and mysterious meeting to be more readily revealed than it, in fact, was.

"You are about to do battle with and, allegedly, kill someone known as Darth Nihilus."

The very mention of the name of this Sith Lord caused not only a tensing of face and form, but the powering up of the blue-white plasma blade of that lightsaber held so heroically in one hand.

"What do you know of the Lord of Hunger?" demanded the Jedi Exile lividly, lifting her lightsaber in a fashion meant to menace; though with a spirit-like presence such as Spock seemed to be, such was positively pointless. "Where is he?"

"You shall, evidently, be engaging him momentarily, but you must understand that his 'dissolution' at its combative conclusion is a ruse used to survive in the heart of what, I seem to sense, was a triangular artifact called a holocron. Whereupon, in my Time and in my galaxy, far from your own, he shall become completely physical once more and menace the worlds of our Federation."

"I see," the Jedi Exile said as understanding slowly fused with a new sense of purpose in regards to the ultimate removal of Darth Nihilus from all Space-Time. "Do not worry, my phantasmal friend. I shall see to it that, this time, Nihilus does, indeed, die."

Meantime, Lo those many millions of light-years and billions of years away…

Four starships, the ENTERPRISE determinedly leading the other three, dropped out of Warp into normal space to surround the spearhead-shaped capital ship of that self-same Master of the Dark Side of The Force.

"Open fire!"

That order had been, seemingly simultaneously, issued by the commanding officers over not only the USS ENTERPRISE, but the USS LEXINGTON, USS EXCALIBUR, and USS POTEMPKIN, too.

As such, phasers and photon torpedoes were unleashed from near point-blank positions due to the desires of said starship commanders and bridge crews to obliterate, quickly and completely, a vaster vessel whose weapons were, in truth, almost more than even four of Starfleet's finest could essentially survive.

In that self-same moment, Commander Spock had not only returned his mentality to the present in sickbay, but sat up to the illogical delight of Dr. McCoy and Dr. Chapel…

…while the killing lightsaber stroke, delivered via the Jedi Exile eons ago at the urging of an impossible mind meld held, for mere minutes, by the comatose Commander Spock, made absolutely certain that such as Nihilus did not deliver his own metaphysical Self into his Sith holocron for a far-flung future "rebirth".

"Noooooo—"

Baaaa-daaaa-BRRRRRROOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

CAPTAIN'S LOG, STARDATE: 7418.1. The destruction of the massive vessel from a distant galaxy, and, so Mr. Spock would explain in the privacy of my quarters with Dr. McCoy also in attendance, Time, became a very real eventuality thanks not only to the help of three other starships. But also, it now seems, thanks to a seemingly improbable mind meld with someone called the Jedi Exile long since dead by several billion years in a galaxy far, far…well, one that was distant, indeed. It would seem that the impossible power, in the very end, had more to do with a half-Human/half-Vulcan than it ever did with a Dark Lord of the Sith. As for the ENTERPRISE…perhaps I shall be allowed to maintain my command of her. At least…a little longer.

END


End file.
